Bao Ling Shi
Bao Ling Shi (バオ陵市) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Lady Amarantha’s division. Guarding the central parts of the Mother Hakuri. Bao Ling is a Kuja, once leave the rest of her people and set out to join a crew that would respect her skills. She joined the Marines for a bit, but was soon to defect due to the insults and such that she got because she was a woman. Bao Ling is a master marksman with a bow and arrow; she came into the service of Demetrius after meeting Lady Amarantha. Since then Bao Ling has worked closely with Amarantha, with a bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes as, defection of the Marines, taking many of the secrets with her. Being part of an attack lead by Missy on many marine vessels and sank them. With this she sets out to show the world that even a woman could have the potential to become the Queen of the Pirates. Appearance Bao Ling is a very beautiful young girl, only 19 years old standing at an average height and is a lean build. She is an average sized woman, she has long black hair tied back and held back by a geisha’s headdress. She wears armor much like Lady Amarantha, she wears a kimono sleeves over his right arm to protect for the backlash of the bow she carries. Bao Ling, wears arm guards as well with matching shin guards. Boa Ling, wears geta like shoes with the toes out but the rest of her feet are covered by a strong metal like material that makes up this geta sandals. She is also seen wearing a set of beads around her neck and carries her trusted bow and arrows. Personality Bao Ling is eager to prove her own worth as a warrior and defend her image to Demetrius and the rest of the Hakuri Pirates, with her archery. While obedient to Demetrius’s wishes, she is independent enough to act upon her own volition when she feels the need arises. Caring greatly for duty to guard the Mother Hakuri.Bao ling is never scared to take on a number of different opponents at once, much like Amarantha. She looks up to Amarantha as an idol that can define what a woman can do during this. Bao however in battle, is respectful to opponents who give her the same. But if not she will belittle and insult them. Bao being an eager young girl, she wants to gain many life experiences and such. Her thirst for adventure is never fading, as she constantly trains to get her skills at a grandmaster level. But she can be as heartless and cold as the rest, not scared to take the life of others. Abilities and Powers Strength Bao Ling is a very strong woman, since she is above the average Kuja at that. Through all of her training given to her by Amarantha she is a very good warrior, not to mess with. Speed Bao Ling is also a very fast woman, since her speed is needed to fire and then grab another arrow to fire. Bao Ling, is fast enough to keep up with the rest of her allies in the division. Marksmanship Bao Ling is a master at the bow and arrow; she had created an extremely deadly bow and arrow. She has shown to be to pin down opponents and strike them with just arrows, thus killing them. She has also been seen to be able to fire up 3 arrows at a time as she draws her bow back. Haki Bao Ling has to use haki as well, but her full mastery has not been revealed yet. But through the use and training with Amarantha, Bao could be considered a master. Weapon Bao Ling’s main weapon is a bow and arrow; however on the ends of her bow and arrow are a set of blades that are made from seastone to counteract against devil fruit users. If she runs out of arrows, she will the blades as a double bladed sword, she has shown to have used this. She is a master at her weapon as well, also if needed she can break her bow in half and use them as twin blades. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Archer Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User